


基里曼在加班

by Zalorly



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalorly/pseuds/Zalorly
Summary: 帝国迟早要完于摄政没有性生活。
Relationships: Lion El'Jonson/Leman Russ
Kudos: 4





	基里曼在加班

**Author's Note:**

> 捏造猫狗双双把家还设定，30k老夫老妻前提。理智涣散胡言乱语短打，OOC浓度致死量。

听说皇宫又有地方被砸了。

准确的说来，这倒不是听说，塞利斯汀走过被拉起封锁线的房门口的时候还特意朝里面看了几眼，这次的破坏程度比起还停留在她记忆里的那些画面要好得多，最起码大半以上的家具还保持原状，地板照例多了好几个凹坑，四处散落着黄铜吊灯的碎片，还有玻璃，彩色的、透明的，明显来自不同的地方。而当她发现自己竟然能无比冷静地注视奴工们在房间里跑来跑去，打扫地上的尘土和砖砾，重新铺好地板，将撕成碎片的窗帘扔进垃圾袋，搬进全新的家具……就好像这不过是泰拉又一个平淡的黎明，是他们早就习以为常，和吃早餐、砍异形，顺手在下水道里收拾几个鸡贼一样，非常普通的情况。

对……非常普通的情况。

她的脑海里刚刚浮现出些许思绪，另一个更为理智——也更为冷静的声音，以某种心有余悸的语调在她的脑子里用力砸响了警钟——不，你不会想知道这里发生了什么的，尽管，没错，以你的战斗经验来说，两分钟内你就能复盘出全部起因结果，但相信我，你绝对会后悔的。

不。她摇摇头，咳嗽了几声，就算她确实感到不满，以她的身份来说她也没法抱怨。

起码最该感到烦恼的人不是她。

乍看之下，人类帝国的前景现在确实欣欣向荣，现在已经有三位原体回归了泰拉，一应军事与政务都在稳步推进，战团的重组整合也完成了大半。他们曾经关系还算不错——她隐约记得基里曼提过，就算是当年的忠诚势力之间也有互相看彼此不顺眼的情况存在——所以最开始这位当前的摄政王还为回归的人选感到有些开心，当然，用于适应新形势的时间不可避免，所以到现在为止，泰拉皇宫里极其罕见地还保持三位原体同时出现的情况。

挺好的，要不是有两位好得有点过了头之外。

但是说起来，塞利斯汀还真的想象不到，就算是原体也会……不，倒不如说是普通阿斯塔特都不会出现的情况，再加上考虑到黎曼和莱昂的身份，某些本来还算普通的事情就总会变得让人头疼的离谱。

再想到她小时候读到的那些故事和传说，说句大不敬的，这就是所谓的宣传偏差吧。

反正这辈子大概也轮不到她来应付这两位，大概。塞利斯汀停下脚步，收起思绪，基里曼没有设置从内往外的闭锁密码，她歪歪头，周遭也听不到别的动静，于是她抬起手，让面前书房的滑门悄然打开。

“早上好，塞利斯汀。”

书桌后的男人应声抬起头来，他的脸色比起上次修女见到他的时候还要糟糕，不，那倒不是单纯疲惫所引发的效果，简直像是被一万头史古戈来回踩了好几百遍后的结果。

“您又没有休息吗？”她反手关上门，尽量让自己的声音听起来轻盈柔和。

“我不需要睡觉。”基里曼勉强笑了一下。但不需要睡觉和压根没法睡觉是两个概念，她想。

“那殿下，”塞利斯汀想了想，试着换了个话题，“您找我有什么事？”

“我好累。”

“……”

她吸了口气，差点脱口而出您是不是又一个月加两次班一次加半个月，但看着基里曼那张脸，不知为何她好像明白了些什么，转念想，目前对于他来说，需要应付的事情远比前些年要来得轻松了些，而能够让基里曼都感到束手无策的……那么答案就只有一个了。

说实话，塞利斯汀还记得自己第一次亲眼目睹或多或少也算是坦诚亲吻的场景时的感觉，简直震撼神皇一整年。

“恕我冒昧。请问，他们以前……呃，我是说……”

“没关系，我明白你的意思，他们以前确实不是这样的……”过了半晌，塞利斯汀才听见对面的男人犹豫地补充了半句，“大概？”

接着便是什么“我已经三天三夜没合眼了”、“不知道能不能把父亲气的站起来”、“这也是暗黑天使的小秘密吗”之类难懂的话，虽然很想安慰他静滞立场对记忆似乎没有什么显著的影响，但看着基里曼在两堆快要把他整个人埋进去的维修清单和损坏报告里思考人生的样子，塞利斯汀一时不知该说什么好。

让他思考人生总好过怀疑人生，她是这么想的。

“呃……”她张了张嘴，塞利斯汀还是决定要关心一下基里曼，毕竟再怎么说也是并肩作战的战友，不管是从私人情感还是公事公办来考虑，这事情她都做不到不能不管。但她刚清了清喉咙，基里曼突然狠狠将右手拍在桌上，砸得最顶上摆放不齐的数据板噼里啪啦地掉了满地，她的眉毛不禁微微挑起，门应该锁了吧？不知为何，她忽然冒出这个念头，否则接下来的话传出去，恐怕真的就不太妙了。

“塞利斯汀，你知道他们昨天晚上在干什么吗？”

不，我不想知道——可她还没来得及开口，基里曼已经自顾自地讲了下去，拜原体超绝的记忆力所赐，带芬里斯口音的土味情话和标准泰拉发音的嘲讽源源不断地灌进塞利斯汀的耳朵里。谈恋爱有什么稀奇的，塞利斯汀对这二位的感情故事毫无兴趣，她半边耳朵进半边耳朵出地听着，况且她自己也见了不少，现在都已经是见怪不怪，不过如果这能让基里曼感觉好点，她不介意静静地当一个称职的倾听者。

不知时间过了多久，直到基里曼的咆哮再度把她的意识拉回到了现实。

“他们！昨天！晚上！！七个小时你知道吗塞利斯汀？？七个小时！！都是一万多岁的人了怎么还跟大远征那时一样，不，我的意思并不是我知道他们在大远征都干了些什么，我根本不想知道，我巴不得我什么都不知道。至少荷鲁斯叛乱的时候莱昂倒是跟我合作过，我还以为他算是个正经人，你能想象吗？不，你应该不了解他们，我现在都不知道我了不了解他们了……我本来打算去档案室查资料，然后鲁斯他把我叫住，你知道这混账说什么了吗？兄弟，能帮我们递两瓶水过来吗？他！竟然！叫我！帮他！递水！！！我真该把这两的样子拍下来让全银河看看太空野狼和暗黑天使的原体到底是个什么德行！”

……她就知道，那间屋子被砸的风格过于收敛又克制，确实不是那两位久别重逢的兄弟的手笔。

“然后我就来这里了。”基里曼的声音陡然沉了下去，他仰起头，将整个人的大半重量搁在椅背上，“我真想让他们俩滚，爱去哪去哪……至少别在皇宫里制造噪音了。”

这实在是太惨了，她默默地点了点头，用无言的注视向面前这位原体表达她的同情。

基里曼抬起头叹了口气，他的手深深埋进发丝间，将头发揉的更加凌乱。

“兄弟，在吗？”

“不在，操你——”

这话没用，门开了。

接着进来的大概是目前基里曼最不想见到的人，没有之一，塞利斯汀倒是赶忙行礼致意，太空野狼的原体随意地挥了挥手，他靠着门框，显然没有进来的打算。和往常一样，那头已经有些褪色的金发随意地扎在他的脑后，鲁斯没有穿装甲，而是普通宽松的长袍，飘荡的布料间隐约露出还留着怪异痕迹的小腿，不知为何，塞利斯汀觉得他就是想看基里曼暴躁得不行但就是不能拿他怎么样的样子——这也算是不敬吧，她几乎是麻木地在心底吐槽了一下自己。

“兄弟，我是想说声抱歉的。”

鲁斯抱起手臂，他的眼神越过塞利斯汀，落在书桌前某位用眼神几乎能射穿无畏舰舰体的摄政王身上。

“关于昨天晚上那件事，你知道的，其实都怪莱昂他……”

非常、非常不妙的声音在背后响起，塞利斯汀疑惑回头，只见基里曼不知从哪掏出了把爆矢枪，他的脸色深沉如黑夜，枪口从她的身侧探出，开始亮起赤红色的光芒，赶在彻底失去理智的摄政王拆了皇宫之前，她慌忙扑了过去，死死攥住已经往下坚决地扣动扳机的手指。果不其然，在那豪爽沙哑的笑声中，鲁斯的身影终于算是消失在了他们俩的视线范围内，不知为何，她觉得自己似乎还听见了另外一个声音。但在那之前，塞利斯汀哭笑不得地把爆矢枪抢了下来，她得先锁好门，然后试图用尽可能不失礼节的话语好好安慰一下面前这位劳心劳力还没落得个好的摄政王殿下。

要不还是联系一下伊芙兰吧，她想，至少人类浴血奋战一万余年至今的古老帝国不该亡于摄政王没有性生活。


End file.
